A Foxy Adventure
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Fennekin was abandoned from 1 week after his birth, he's on an adventure to search for his parents along with some new friends knowen as Eevee, Zoura and Vulpix. Will Fennekin find his parents and to know the truth why they did it? And will he fall in love with a certain fox along the way or will the other female get in the way? FennekinxZoura VS FennekinxVulpix ...Eevee is male


New Fire Fox

**Since this is gonna be my first Pokemon story so, I'll try my best…its gonna be FennekinxVulpix story since I've become a Fennekin fan since I first saw it, other Pokemon will be in it too. Enjoy**

He was…all alone in the world, he has no body who cares for him Heck! Even his parents abandon him about a week after he was born. This certain creature had golden yellow fur, had big orange tuff of fur coming out from his ears, a red tip on its tail and ruby red eyes. This is Fennekin. All of his life was based on all by his self in the forest, his only friends are Chespin and Froakie, and those were kind of like dare devils. Fennekin slowly walked through the forest with Chespin and Froakie.

"Hey, Fennekin?" Froakie said as he was bouncing to keep up "Will you ever find your parents or not?" Froakie was the most independent one of the group

Fennekin sighed "I doubt that, they left me all alone a week after I was born" his ears dropped in sadness "Why did they leave me?"

Chespin is the most annoying one of the trio but he is a good Pokémon "Maybe you were different from them? I still have my parents while you haven't,"

Froakie started to build up a small rage "Shut up Chespin!" he yelled "I still have my parents too but Fennekin is all by himself in this big world! He has to defend for himself!"

Fennekin hates it when his friends start fighting, he sighed. He sat down on the ground, moved his body forward and put his 2 front paws in front of him and placed his head on them. When Chespin and Froakie noticed this…they stopped. Chespin started to look guilty "Sorry Fennekin,"

"It's okay, you're right. I have no parents at all…all I have is you guys," growled Fennekin "I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time! I'm going home!"

Chespin looked confused "Home? You don't ha-"

"I KNOW!" Fennekin yelled, his mouth had flames forming and it looked like he was gonna use his Ember attack "I GO ANYWHERE TO SLEEP, EAT AND TRAIN! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO!"

Fennekin walked away from his friends and left Chespin and Froakie. Fennekin walked through the forest to his home, it was a small cave in the mountains, and it looked cold and dull. Fennekin can remember the day his parents left him to defend for himself; even though he was young he can remember it clearly.

**Flashback**

"_We have to leave him here, this family will be in danger!" said a gruff voice, it belonged to an adult male fox with darkish red fur with a golden yellow tip on the end of its tail, golden ear fur tuff in his ears and golden yellow eyes._

_Another adult female fox with the same features as the male started to grow sad and was close to tears "We can't leave him, he'll be so defenceless all on his own!"_

_The male glared at her "WE HAVE TO! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR US!" the adult male ran up to her and bit her with his Fire Fang attack_

_The female flinched from her mate's Fire Fang "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" she started to recover for that bite since it burnt her left front paw_

"_FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!" he yelled "OUR SON HAS TO STAY, HE'S WEAK ENOUGH AS IT IS!"_

_The female felt her fire boil inside her body, how dare he say that their son is weak, he's only a pup "HE'S ONLY A BABY, HE'LL GET STRONGER AS HE GROWS!"_

_The baby pup started to look up at its parents from his nap; they disturbed his nap time sleep. He rose and went to the entrance of the cave were his parents were fighting and arguing. The baby pup was Fennekin; he stood in shock to see his father bite his mother._

"_THAT DOES IT, FENNEKIN IS STAYING HERE!" he yelled "IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, WE ARE LEAVING HIM HERE TO PROTECT US!"_

_She went nose to nose with her mate, she gave this some thought. If she abandoned her pup…it will make her a bad mother "Fine, we'll…abandon him,"_

_Fennekin staid well hidden, his bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to form. His parents are gonna leave him…alone forever. He saw his father smile and he went to nuzzle her "I knew you would see it my way,"_

_She just gave him a glare, but he started to walk away from her and she followed him, away from the cave and away from…Fennekin. Fennekin wanted to run after them but instead he went to the back of the cave and cried._

**End**

That was 4 months ago when that happened, Fennekin is now strong enough to go and look for them but…where can he start? He can't let Chespin and Froakie know that he's gonna go and find his parents.

"I have to find them," he muttered to himself "I need to know the truth," Fennekin started to yawn

"I better get some sleep, since I've gotta think how im gonna sneak past Chespin and Froakie tomorrow without them knowing," Fennekin yawned again and fell asleep, dreaming about his plan how to find his parents and to know the truth why they abandoned him to…protect him.

**Well…****its my first Pokemon story so, no mean comments or flames, im trying my best. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ xxxx**


End file.
